Mariage en tout sens
by SamLiz
Summary: Alors que les Weasley célébraient encore le mariage de Ron et de Hermione, la fratrie décide sur une idée de George de se battre pour la main de Harry. Entre proposition alléchante, et tension entre frères et sœur, qui aura le droit d'épouser l'Élu ? En tout cas, Harry sera engagé à quelqu'un d'ici la fin de la soirée. OS


Ce soir-là, on était dimanche, et comme tout les dimanches soir, toutes la famille Weasley, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, devaient se rendre au Terrier pour prendre le dîner en famille. C'était un rendez-vous obligatoire, qui n'acceptait aucune excuse. Les Weasley devaient être présent, peu importe si ils étaient loin, peu importe si ils étaient débordés, ils se devaient d'être présent. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, cette idée ne vient pas de l'autoritaire Mrs Weasley, mais bien de son marie, le calme et discret Arthur. Il avait décidé d'instaurer ces dîners quelques années après la guerre, lorsque leur famille était enfin remise de la mort du pauvre Fred Weasley (bien qu'elle ne le sera jamais exactement). Arthur avait, étonnement pour ses enfants, insisté sur l'obligation d'être présent le dimanche soir. Bien sûr, comme Arthur ne râlait pas souvent, les jeunes ne l'ont pas réellement pris au sérieux, et comme toutes règles, celle-ci devait être enfreintes au moins deux fois.

Le premier à ne s'être pas présenté était Charlie, second fils de la famille. Sa mère avait pesté en constatant son absence, mais pensait ne pouvoir rien y faire. Il était grand après tout, et comme il ne venait déjà pas souvent, elle ne voulait pas le braquer. Le pauvre avait expliqué qu'il croulait sous le travail, maintenant qu'ils avaient agrandi leur réserve, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter son travail ainsi. Arthur n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait fait le déplacement jusqu'en Roumanie assez rapidement, accompagné de Percy. Seulement 10 minutes après leur départ qu'ils étaient tout les deux de retour avec un Charlie Weasley muet. Percy, seul témoind de ce qu'il s'était produit n'avait pas osé expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en tout cas, Harry avait remarqué que depuis, Charlie se présentait toujours 15 minutes en avance, et avec des petits cadeaux pour ses parents ou parfois Ginny.

Le deuxième Weasley à avoir décidé d'enfreindre la règle a été Ronald Weasley, leur dernier fils. Il avait, en rentrant de sa journée de travail, croisé Dean et Seamus qui l'avait invité à boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Là-bas il avait discuté rapidement avec Hannah qui était désormais l'apprenti de Tom, et avait vu Neville, qui sortait maintenant avec Hannah. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un verre entre 3 amis s'était transformé en petite soirée avec quelques anciens de Poudlard. Là encore, Arthur était partit le chercher, seul cette fois, et à leur retour les oreilles de Ron étaient plus rouges que Harry ne les avait jamais vu. Ginny et Harry s'étaient ensuite moquer de lui toute la semaine suivante.

Mais ainsi, les jeunes avaient compris que Arthur ne rigolait pas lorsqu'il avait dit que ces dîners dominicaux étaient obligatoires, notamment grâce aux exemples des deux frères qui n'avaient jamais osé avouer ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

Ce dimanche là, l'ambiance était festive. Ron et Hermione s'étant mariés quelques semaines auparavant, Mrs Weasley ne faisait que en parler et féliciter Hermione à grand recours d'embrassades gênantes. Mrs Weasley était vraiment heureuse que Hermione fasse enfin parti officiellement de la famille Weasley et ne cessait de le rappeler à tout le monde. Harry et Ginny s'amusaient à mimer les exclamations de Mrs Weasley, ou les réactions des deux mariés pour amuser les autres convives, et gêner Ron, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe en les fusillant du regard. George aidait Bill à taquiner Hermione lorsqu'il décida de changer de victime, découragé du stoïcisme de sa belle-sœur.

Il passait son regard sur la table, cherchant quelles conversations il pourrait joindre ou qui il pourrait embêter. Il allait presque lever son dévolu sur Ron lorsqu'il remarqua un mouvement en face de lui. Harry venait de prendre la main de Ginny sur la table, et caressait le dos de la main avec son eut un sourire en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur les doigts de sa sœur, ou plutôt ce qu'il n'y avait _pas_. Avec un sourire joueur, il se pencha sur la table.

"Harry !" interpella-t-il le jeune homme, attirant par la même occasion l'attention des autres. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant d'être le seul à ne pas faire vraiment partie des Weasley ?"

Harry se fendit d'un sourire en comprenant ce que George voulait insinuer tandis que Ginny foudroyait son frère du regard. Ron eu une exclamation moqueuse qui fut noyé par la réponse forte de Mrs Weasley.

"George ne raconte pas n'importe quoi voyons !" elle baissa le doigt qui était tourné, menaçant, vers son fils et se tourna vers Harry en s'adoucissant. "Harry Chéri ne l'écoute pas ! Tu fais autant partie de cette famille que Ron ou Bill, tu l'as déjà bien prouvé !"

Harry fronça les sourcils, songeur. "Ce n'est pas bizarre que je ne fais partie de cette famille que si je n'épouse l'un de vous ? Je veux dire, c'est stupide non ? Je vous épouserai sur le champ !"

George se leva avec un faux cri niais et sortit sa baguette en faisant apparaître une alliance. "Tu sais, tu pouvais juste demander Harry !"

Il se mit à genou devant lui, et lorsque les autres Weasley comprirent ce qu'ils se passaient, il ne fallu que 2 secondes pour que la salle à manger ne se transforme en un zoo. Les frères se bousculaient entre eux, interpellaient Harry à qui mieux mieux, lui déclarant leur amour.

"Harry !" s'exclamait Percy dans un coin "Je suis celui qui peut nous avoir les meilleurs avantages fiscaux !"

"Hé Harry !" interpellai Charlie, le visage rayonnant de confiance, comme s'il savait qu'il avait gagné. "J'ai des dragons !"

"Personne !" criai Ron, en passant devant Harry pour le protéger "n'épousera mon meilleur ami !"

"Hé, Ronald." l'appelai Ginny en remontant ses manches. "Je te botterai les fesses pour lui."

Harry siffla le plus fort possible, et le ilence retomba dans le Terrier.

"AIE !"

"Je t'avais prévenu..."

Ron fusillait sa soeur des yeux, tandis que Harry se plaçait devant eux avec un air solennel.

"Après avoir débattu avec moi-même" commença-t-il. "J'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante."

"Tu m'embrasse et ont fui en Espagne ?" suggéra Bill.

"Tentant, mais pas exactement. Je garde cela dit cette proposition sous la manche."

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un clin d'œil séducteur.

"Bien. après avoir écouter vos propositions, et y avoir réfléchi, je vais malheureusement devoir refuser celle qui m'a le plus plût. Charlie, je suis désolé. Bien que l'idée des dragons m'ont fait éperdument tombé amoureux de toi, je dois choisir Ginny, qui est carrément plus effrayante que mille dragons. Aïe !" Il se frotta l'épaule sur laquelle Ginny avait donné un coup de poing. "Hey, tu es celle que je choisi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?!"

Ginny boudait un peu, quand Harry prit sa main et eut un sourire malicieux.

"Ginny, j'ai décidé que j'allais t'épouser. Tes "arguments" étaient... _persuasifs_." Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe d'embarras et de nervosité chez lui, et inspira un grand coup. "Je comptais le faire un peu différemment, mais je pense que maintenant est un moment convenable."

Harry se racla la gorge, sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un écrin noir. Il se mit à genoux devant Ginny, qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire tandis que les autres Weasley comprenaient que maintenant ce n'était plus une blague. Harry présenta l'écrin à Ginny et l'ouvrit, dévoilant l'alliance de sa mère qu'il avait retrouvé dans le coffre des Potter il y a peu.

"Ginny, j'ai conscience que tu aurais peut-être aimée un cadre différent pour ce moment si important, mais je ne me voyais plus attendre de te voir porter mon nom, et j'espère vraiment qu'un jour tu sauras me pardonner mon audace." Harry eut un moment de réflexion et ajouta bien vite. "et me dire oui ! Pardonne mon audace et accepte de m'épouser, ça te va ?"

Ginny s'étrangla, entre rire et larme, et se jeta au cou de Harry qui se redressa. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, mais rapidement à cause de la présence de ses frères et de ses parents et le regarda avec un grand sourire et un brin de malice dans les yeux.

"J'attends encore un peu voir si je te pardonne, mais je veux bien t'épouser !"

Harry poussa un cri de joie et toute la famille Weasley autour d'eux se mit à fêter la nouvelle, tandis que le nouveaux fiancé passait la bague au doigt de sa futur femme.

"Maintenant tu peux dilapider mon argent sans me demander." Taquina Harry, se remémorant de la fois où Ginny lui avait demandé de lui acheter tout un équipement de Quidditch performant pour passer les sélections chez les Harpies.

Ginny tenta de garder un visage impassible mais échoua lamentablement et reprit Harry dans ses bras.

"J'attends ça depuis mes onze ans ! J'ai déjà organisé notre mariage une bonne dizaine de fois..."

Harry explosa de rire tandis que les Weasley se massaient autour d'eux pour les féliciter.

"Harry mon vieux, "commença George" J'espère avoir une place d'honneur à ce mariage, qui est quand même grâce à moi !"

"Je verrai ce que je peux faire, _beau-frère_."

Les deux se sourirent, complices.

* * *

_Bonjour et Bonsoir à tous !_

_Cela fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur fanfiction, et la première fois avec ce compte. Je n'avais initialement pas prévu de poster quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir fini mon histoire_ (vous pouvez vous renseigner sur mon profil)_, mais j'ai eu l'idée d'un coup et je me suis mise à écrire cet OS._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez, comme moi j'ai appréciez l'écrire, et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

SamLiz


End file.
